


Escapism- Oneshot

by Flameclaws0811, Spaceboi_420



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameclaws0811/pseuds/Flameclaws0811, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceboi_420/pseuds/Spaceboi_420
Summary: A oneshot written for my oc Alex and Spaceboi_420's Gwyneth, a face off when my favorite whump victim tries to escape but hydra would never let her go





	Escapism- Oneshot

27 was sobbing, still letting out that ear splitting and bone grinding sound every few seconds, panting as she looked around for more attackers, but the only person she could see was the agent kneeling on the ground looking at her. The creature was slowly calming down, tears still falling to the ground as she tried to claw the muzzle off of her face, scratching her own scales and face in the process.  
“It is no use, it was designed to keep creatures like you from hurting others. More specifically biting others.” Gwyneth let out a heavy breath, adjusting her utility belt so that the HYDRA symbol was somewhat hidden underneath the significantly large sweater she was wearing. The dragon didn’t have a good relationship with organizations like HYDRA and SHIELD considering they did take the creature out of its own home and performed experiments on the child to see if it would turn out to be a successful weapon. And it did. But that didn’t matter now. The only thing that mattered to Gwyneth was getting the monster out of here and to a safe place where no one could touch her. And in this case, that place was the mansion. The absolutely last place she wanted to be. 

She snarled and hissed at Gwyneth as best she could with the solid metal on her face, turning and stepping closer to the agent before growling lowly and stepped back against the wall, it was then that she could hear the sound of more soldier coming, their heavy gear giving them away before they even were within sight. The dragon flared her wings, now becoming more distressed at the fact she had no way out and would have to fight them if they came any closer. 

“Ah, shit.” Gwyneth said under her breath, standing up and reaching for her gun and badge that she had laid on the table when she arrived. Of course the strike team had to be here. “Now, now. Calm down. We wouldn't want to have another accident.” She told the dragon in the best calming voice she could. She clicked the gun into her holster and placed her clearance badge inside her back pocket. By the time she had finished getting ready for the oncoming tragedy, the team was already banging at the metal door, its clanging sound drowning out the ear-bleeding noise the dragon was making. 

“So do you have it under control yet?” Came the rough voice of none other than Brock Rumlow, leader of the strike team, his dark eyes moving to 27 then back to the agent as he came from the now opened door. “Because we need to hurry it up before the high honchos get even more ticked off then they already are.” The door had been opened by his badge, and now the team could reach them both, no getting away this time. 27 released the sound again as she moved to lunge at Rumlow, fear palpable as she got ready to slash his face off.

“I just need a second alone with it. So, if you would please take your exit. Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.” Gwyneth replied, gesturing to the opened door in a very exaggerating way. “Unless you want to stay and get your face beaten to a pulp by the dragon, I won’t stop you.” She strolled towards the dragon and away from Rumlow, keeping one hand on her gun and the other outstretched towards the creature. She wanted to calm it down before it could attack anybody and cause a huge ruckus. And there was only one way to do it. She slowly approached, one slow foot in front of the other, until she was at clawing distance. If she lept, she could make it it time but this procedure required patience and caution, something she had plenty of.  
27 started to back away from Gwyneth, hissing as she finally bumped back into the wall, tensed as she was ready to jump away from the agent at a moment’s notice, knowing what she could do to her. Her wings flared as a warning to back off before she attacked.  
Rumlow huffed, backing away as he would let the other agent subdue it, no reason to risk losing most of his team because he didn’t want to listen. So he just stayed by the door to watch them, just incase the mutant tried to kill Gwyneth before she could calm her down.

This, this was a bad idea. The worst idea anyone could ever have. Even though the back of her mind argued not to do it, it was now the only option. She was in the dragon’s bubble, in its space, of course it was going to react and not in a good way. “27, please don’t make me do this. Don’t make me use force.” Gwyneth practically begged as she got closer.

27 didn’t seem to hear her as she lunged forwards and moved to slash Gwyneth open. There was a crack that reverberated around the room, and 27 stumbled back, red blooming just under her collar bone, a space the armor of her scales were weaker, that and the protective padding of her battle suit didn’t cover it very well. Rumlow lowered his weapon after firing “Whatever you were planning to do, I suggest you do it now.” He snapped as she seeming to drop to her knees in shock.

“I could’ve handled it myself, you know.” The double agent said under her breath as to not anger Rumlow any further. She placed her palms on the weapon’s scalp, avoiding the protruding pointy bits that were on its head as she was now close enough to subdue the wounded animal. She worked her magic, ignoring the pain she felt on her collarbone, and the dragon was under in seconds. She did feel a bit of guilt since she knew the creature, it had saved her sister from those stupid violent fighting rings. Her face contorted with mixed emotions as 27’s limp body hit the floor but it soon vanished and she replaced it with her normal resting face as she remembered where she was. Right. HYDRA. Bunch of emotionless bastards. 

Rumlow huffed, motioning for his team to come in and take 27, a few a bit nervous at touching the mutant until they had cuffs on, making sure she couldn’t attack them, even though the other agent had already put her under. “Milakov isn’t going to be all to happy that she managed to escape, how did she get out of these before?” He asked, looking at Gwyneth, expecting an answer from the turncoat. “The only way she could have gotten out was with help.” he tapped the cuffs, seeing as they covered her hands up to her elbows and didn’t have any room to move.

“Talk to the dead agents, they would probably know since they were foolish enough to believe that they could subdue 27 alone.” Gwyneth responded, taking out her clearance badge from the back pocket of her blood-stained jeans and clipping it on her sweater. “The dragon didn’t know where it was. I thought that it would freak out more if it saw HYDRA symbols everywhere it looked.” She explained, knowing that her actions might seem suspicious to a person like Rumlow. “Now, if you would excuse me, I have places to be and people to kill.” She said sharply as she took the com she had taken out at the start of this mess and placed it in her ear once more. She then took her exit, leaving Rumlow alone in the containment chamber.


End file.
